The present invention relates to a clamp for retaining flexible, sheet-like articles with two or more parts as claimed in the preamble of patent claim 1 and to an apparatus for transporting flexible, sheet-like articles with two or more parts as claimed in patent claim 11.
A clamp of this type is known from EP-A-0 767 125. It has two clamping jaws mounted pivotably on a pin. These clamping jaws are moved into the closed position, and retained therein, by means of a closing arrangement. The closing arrangement is formed by a pivotable bracket which has two clamping bodies which are each seated on a flexurally rigid carrying arm. The two clamping bodies, in the closed position of the clamping jaws, are located in a latching depression formed on the outside of the clamping jaws and subject the two clamping jaws to a closing force. By virtue of the closing arrangement being pivoted upward from the closed position into a released position, the clamping jaws are released and can pivot into the open position, for example, by spring force. The clamps are intended for retaining sheet-like articles, in particular flexible sheet-like articles, such as printed products with one or more sheets, and can be guided for transporting the articles along a transporting path. As a result of the narrow construction of the clamp it is suitable, in particular, for the buffer-storage of the individually retained articles.
It is an object of the present invention to develop the known clamp such that it can perform further functions. A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for transporting flexible, sheet-like articles with two or more parts.
These objects are achieved by a clamp having the features of claim 1 and by an apparatus having the features of claim 11.
A clamp which is intended for retaining an article is assigned a holding-open element by means of which the article retained by the clamp is held open. This makes it possible for the article retained by the clamp to be processed in different ways. For example, the held-open article can be deposited in straddling fashion on saddle-like rests or it is possible for inserts, trade samples or the like to be introduced into the held-open article.
Preferred embodiments of the clamp according to the invention are defined in the dependent claims.